


30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Day 2

by LaLopez1981



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Avengers, Awkward Sex, Day 2, Established Realtionship, FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, Pissy Loki, Snarky Tony, Snarky fluff, Things Don't Go As Planned, starki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLopez1981/pseuds/LaLopez1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2: Awkward sex/Things don't go as planned</p><p>Tony's late and Loki's pissed.</p><p> </p><p>*Reminder: these are not related, unless I specify so*</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, because of the prompt for this day, I should say there is actually no porn in this one, LOL. I went with "Things don't go as planned" but its still a nice piece of FrostIron snarky fluff. Enjoy!
> 
> XOXO,  
> LaLa

"You're late."

Tony's foot repulsors sparked sporadically as he floated down to land in the dirt. He flipped up the faceplate and glared at the god leaning casually against the large oak tree. "Sorry," he spat, not the least bit apologetic. "I was a little busy trying to keep Manhattan from being completely demolished. _Again_."

Loki rolled his green eyes—the only movement he made. Irritated, Tony stomped toward him, the suit clunking as he went.

"You said you weren't going to attack here anymore." Loki's head turned back to him slowly. "You said, after we started this…thing, that you wouldn’t attack New York as long as I was living in it."

Loki’s face darkened, his chin lowered, and his eyes focused harder on Tony. "Yes, I remember."

"Did you lie to me?” His fingers flexed, itching to take out his bad mood on something.

Loki’s jaw clenched. “How dare you ask me that?”

“Then maybe _you_ can explain to me why my suit is down to twenty-four percent power right now? And why the rest of the Avengers are this very second seeking medical attention because they’ve just stopped the other half of Manhattan from being blown to fucking bits?"

Loki sighed, letting his head fall back against the tree. "Perhaps because you and your group of misfits never learn that you cannot fight everyone?" He asked facetiously.

Tony hit the button to disassemble the suit, glaring directly at Loki as it folded into itself at his feet. "You think this is funny?" he asked stepping out of it.

"No. I think this is infuriating,” he said, looking at Tony once again. “I have been here for an hour, waiting for you to make an appearance. And the moment you do, you accuse me of attacking your precious city without bothering to greet me hello."

Tony's jaw clenched. "Hello," he said flatly.

Loki hissed and bolted up from the tree, kicking his foot back against the trunk of it. He stalked forward toward Tony and the tree creaked before slowly thumping to the ground. They stood inches from each other, glaring at each other, the air around them sizzling with more than just the usual sexual tension. "Do not patronize me, Anthony Stark."

"You broke your promise."

"I did no such thing!” Tony barely blinked as Loki yelled in his face. “Were you not listening? I have been waiting for an hour!"

Tony took a breath, ready to argue and stilled, looking down at the ground. They got the call to assemble less than an hour ago and were able to stop the battle in just over twenty minutes. He glanced up at Loki and winced. “Shit.”

Loki breathed out heavily through his nose. "Did any of you imbeciles even _see_ me in this insignificant little battle of yours?"

Tony let out an anxious laugh, scratching at the back of his neck after Loki whirled away. "Well, no...but it totally had your name written all over it! I mean, even your little minions were there."

Loki's green eyes slid Tony's way, narrowed dangerously, a black brow cocked high. "My _minions_?"

"Yeah. Gray-skinned little alien...dudes?” The light bulb went off. “Oh…shit." Loki let out a long drawn out breath, his eyes rolling up skyward. "Amora. Oh, damn it."

"There is a reason they call her the Enchantress, you twit."

"All right, take it down a notch, God of Hissy Fits.” Tony planted his fists on his hips and watched Loki pace. “So we made a mistake. Most of their concentration was on Thor. Can you blame us for thinking it was you?"

He stopped and shot a look at Tony. "Do you honestly believe there are no other creatures in these realms that wouldn't benefit from the death of the _future king of Asgard_?"

"Okay! I get it!” Tony held up his hands in innocence. “What the hell were you doing here so early anyway? I was technically only five minutes late."

Loki glared and thrust out his hand, a green blast of magic expelling from his fingers. "Setting up _that_ , you ungrateful miscreant!"

Tony's jaw dropped. Appearing just under where the large tree once stood was a romantic picnic for two, complete with a large fluffy blanket, an untouched basket of food, two lit white taper candles and two flutes of champagne. "Oh…Loke."

Another wave of his hand and the sweet scene disappeared.

"No—babe, what are you doing? Aren't we gonna—?"

" _I_ am leaving. I care not what _you_ do." Loki started to stomp away toward a more open spot in the field and Tony followed for a few steps, calling after him, and being ignored.

Finally he stopped and lightly scoffed.  "So, same time next week…?" He called out cheerfully.

Loki stopped in his tracks and Tony grinned to himself. He turned his head just enough so Tony could see his perfect profile. And just a hint of a smile. "Fine."

"…'Kay. I'm sorry! And I lo—" He sighed in defeat as the figure in black disappeared into green smoke and he headed back to retrieve his suit to fly home. He had just reached it and froze when he heard what sounded like a twig snapping. “Loki…” he called, looking over his shoulder.

Seeing nothing, and telling himself he was just exhausted, he turned back and suddenly all of his senses were assaulted at once. Loki was there, and his mouth was on his, demanding and aggressive, his tongue plunging in so far Tony could feel it hit the back part of the roof of his mouth. His cool, long-fingered hands started cupped around his face and made their way into his hair, curling almost— _almost_ —painfully into the dark locks before sliding down his chest and to his hips and around again to cup and squeeze his ass. Tony could feel his knees begin to weaken and the breath literally being sucked out of his lungs.

His head began to reel and Loki's arms tightened around him as he swayed. Just when he thought he would pass out, Loki pulled his mouth away. Tony's eyes fluttered open and Loki's lips curved in that familiar smirk.

"Happy anniversary."

And then he was gone again.


End file.
